Atonement
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: WARNING: The following story contains dark themes & possible OOCness


_Disclaimer: I do not own the X–men film franchise just the words below._

**Atonement**

He could not believe he was doing this, teaching youngsters with unique abilities about the history of their country when it was his fault that they had lost one of their own. As Kurt sat behind his desk in the empty classroom waiting for the next class to come in He could not help but wonder if this was God in Heaven's punishment for starting the inevitable chain of events that had led to the death of Jean Grey; allowing everyone in the mansion to see and voice their hatred of him about what he had done.

So far however, it did not seem that way. Everyone who had witnessed the spectacle did not blame him for what happened. He was expecting Scott and Logan to at least blame him for causing it but neither of them had yet to say it to him. Both Ororo and Rogue said directly to his face that it was not his fault whereas the Professor told him that something like this was bound to happen. He then offered him the position of teacher until he could figure out what to do with the rest of his life.

Kurt sighed deeply before fixing on a cheerful mask when he heard the drumming footsteps of his last class of the day. This class had a few familiar faces as he noticed Rogue and her boyfriend Bobby Drake among the throng of students entering the classroom. The former smiled as she gave him a small wave whilst the latter nodded his head towards him. As he was about to take register, another girl quickly walked through the door and as she past Kurt's desk Kurt could have sworn the girl actually glared at him for a brief second before walking to an empty desk at the back of the class.

'_One girl out of four classes hates me for what's happened'_ Kurt thought to himself before starting to take the register. Asides from finding out that for Rogue's name all was put down was _Rogue_, Kurt discovered that his hate fan's name was Katherine 'Kitty' Pride. He assumed that Kitty was her nickname and she had asked that it be registered in case they got any new teachers so as to save her the trouble of repeating herself.

Apparently hate was not the right word to categorize the girl's feelings for him. Throughout the lesson whenever he asked her something about a paragraph he had just gone over in their history book Kitty would just look at him as if imagining the best way to give him a slow and painful death without answering the question leaving Kurt to wonder how many days would he have left. When the final bell rang and all the students started to pile out of the classroom, Kitty was the last to leave but not without giving Kurt one final glare as if warning him to sleep with one eye open.

Kitty did not hate him; she _loathed_ him.

In need of some solitude, Kurt quickly teleported himself out into the grounds allowing the cool breeze and rustling of tree leaves to soothe his troubled self. He knew he would be hated by some, if not all, of the student body residing at the mansion but the intense hatred Kitty subconsciously threw at him without abandon was to the point that he nearly choked on it.

The sudden snap of a twig nearby did not alarm him; he was actually expecting it. Calmly looking around as if to find the person who caused the sound, he saw that he was far from the mansion and away from prying eyes.

"There is no one else here but us" He said apparently to the breeze. "So why don't you come out and speak your mind"

As if saying the magic words, Kitty suddenly came dashing out of a nearby tree and punched Kurt hard in the jaw causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"It's all your fault!" She hissed before side-kicking him in the chest sending him flying to the ground. She barely waited for him to get back up before kicking him again this time in the side of the head. "If it weren't for you Jean would still be here!"

She swiped Kurt's legs out from under him causing him to crash back down to the ground before kicking him in the ribs forcing him to roll away before getting up. As Kitty continued her rant whilst beating him up, Kurt just took it neither defending himself nor explaining himself to the distraught girl.

"Aren't you at least going to try and defend yourself" Kitty yelled when she realised what was happening after a viscous roundhouse kick.

"I have been in this world for nearly twenty five years now" Kurt said as he stood up again. "And not once have I been able to truly sample the love and friendship you all share here in this place of learning. All I ever knew, was pain and suffering at the hands of people who believed that the devil has appeared waiting for the day that shall free me from this world"

"Then allow me to be the one to put you out of your misery" Kitty said before pulling out a knife she had probably plundered from the kitchen before tracking him down. Yet she made no move towards him. Kurt, apparently, was expecting this to happen. Despite hurting in multiple places, he moved calmly and surely towards the girl.

"S-stay back!" Kitty said as she pointed the knife at Kurt with both hands. "I will kill you!"

Kurt remained silent as he closed the distance between them until the tip of the trembling blade was pressing against his shirt. Suddenly his hand snuck out and grabbed the blade of the knife, not caring if it cut into his skin, as he looked Kitty straight in the eye.

"I understand your hatred towards me" Kurt said still looking Kitty in the eye. "Your eyes, however, tell me that you are _not_ a killer"

With that, Kurt jerked the knife out of Kitty's hands sending it flying point first into a nearby tree. As if the knife had been the only thing keeping her together, Kitty broke down in tears as she allowed Kurt to embrace her latching onto him as if he was the only thing left in her life. Teleporting to the nearest stone bench after the girl had finished crying her eyes out, Kurt made to leave when Kitty grabbed his hand.

"Don't go" She whispered weakly as she looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Please?"

Kurt gave her a small smile before sitting down beside her. "I cannot stay here forever"

"But you will for a while, right?" Kitty asked as she put one of Kurt's arms around her and snuggled into his side.

"Only until I cannot restrain my hunger any longer"

Kitty looked confused for several moments before a small smile started tugging at her lips as she got his joke. "Oh, you meant you could not stay _here_"

"Sorry" Kurt mumbled. "I could not help it"

"Don't be sorry" Kitty said as she looked up at him. "You're more likable that way"

From the window of his office, Charles Xavier had a good view of the two mutants. He smiled softly as he watched the two of them talk more about themselves, happy that at least one of Jean's closest friends was able to move on in their life.

_*#~#*_

_Review if possible_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
